Big Brother
by TwinSanity
Summary: Yami’s life is almost perfect. He has two rich parents, lives in a mansion, and has everything that every kid could ever dream of. But he isn't happy. His mother’s solution? An addition to the family. But being a big brother is not something Yami wants.
1. Surprise

**Rated for some Violence, and some Language.  
Type: **AU  
**Pairings:** Possible Yami/Tea

**

* * *

**

Toli: So, why are we putting up yet _another _story?

Mena: Because it's fun!

Toli: Anyway, it's another story from your favorite set of twins!

Mena: You ever think that maybe we _aren't_ some people's favorite set of twins?

Toli: Of course we are! We're the best twins on the planet!

Mena: Yeah, you're right! Anyway, let's get to the story!

Jesselda: Everyone's favorite set of twins do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**

* * *

**

**ONE: Surprise**

There was a knock at the door. In the bed in the middle of the room, a figure grumbled something as he shifted positions, trying to go back to sleep.

The knock came again. "Yami? Your mother sent me to wake you up."

There was another string of grumbling as sixteen-year-old Yami Moto sat up in bed. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, not exactly thrilled about being woken up before he wanted to be. But this was routine. Tea, the housekeeper's daughter, would be sent by Yami's mother to wake him up at 7:00 sharp, so he could prepare for the day. He would rather she left him alone and let him wake up when he wanted, at say, about noon, but he had no choice. He was, unfortunately, a light sleeper.

A louder knock. "Yami, you'd better be awake, because if you aren't, I'm coming right in!" Tea's work demeanor often slipped when she was around Yami. Despite the obvious distance between them on society's ladder, Yami and Tea were still friendly acquaintances. They hadn't made it up to friends, though.

"I'm awake," Yami grumbled, straightening his rumpled nightshirt. He swung his legs out of bed and onto the plush blue carpet. Standing up, Yami stretched and then ran a hand through his hair. Though it was normally wild, in the morning it was a lot worse.

"Good." Tea's voice floated through the French double doors to Yami's room. "Your parents want you down in thirty minutes to join them for breakfast."

Breakfast? Yami raised an eyebrow. His parents never had breakfast with him. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he said as a halfhearted response. He turned and shuffled towards his bathroom door.

Thirty minutes later, Yami, freshly showered and hair done, dressed in a black button-down tank top with an upturned collar and blue jeans, exited his room. As he walked down the large, curving staircase, he dug in his pocket and pulled out two silver bracelets looped together. He slipped them over his right hand. They had been a gift from Tea on his thirteenth birthday, one of the few presents he had received that year and actually liked, and yet they _still_ didn't fit him completely. He wore them all the time, which sort of irked his parents, his father anyway, but he didn't really care.

Yami's life was a strange one. His father was a wealthy businessman who often took trips to some other continent to negotiate deals. His mother stayed at home and managed the money. They lived in a large, two-story mansion with fifty acres of its own land surrounded by a hi-tech fence. To keep the place clean, they had two gardeners, four servants and a butler, and Mrs. Gardner the housekeeper and her daughter Tea. They also had a cook, and a pool person. They had the most up-to-date things where everything was concerned, and if it couldn't be upgraded, it was gold plated.

When it came to Yami, he seemed to live a life like someone in Heaven. He had the coolest and most recent of everything electronic, and he was good-looking, making him one of the most popular guys at Domino High School. He even had his own motorcycle, which was blue, and a convertible, which was black. He had plenty of fangirls at school, and he always had the trendiest clothes and shoes and everything.

But he wasn't happy.

Being an only child, Yami was spoiled to no extent, but he still wasn't happy. He felt pretty lonely, in fact. His parents rarely had time for him, the servants did nothing except what they were told, and even all his fans at school weren't really his friends. The closest things Yami had to friends were Tea and Seto Kaiba, the owner of KaibaCorp and the Moto's competition for richest name in Domino City. Even with Kaiba, they weren't friends; more like respected rivals. But Yami was starting not to care. He was usually mean and sarcastic to everybody, and it came to be expected from him. Even with Tea, and especially with Seto, they were usually shooting biting remarks at each other to see who could win the current verbal battle.

It was a pathetic existence, to be honest. And Yami knew it. That's why he didn't show his loneliness to anyone or anything except his journal, which was in a locked box.

Yami made it down the stairs and turned in the direction of the dining room. He pushed open the tall, oak double doors to find his father and mother seated at the large table in the middle of the room, busily not eating the breakfast spread in front of them. The three ceiling-to-floor windows on the left wall were letting sunlight in.

Yami's mother looked up. "Yami!" she greeted him warmly. "Come and sit down. The cook made eggs today. You know how much I love eggs!"

Silently, Yami walked over and sat down, beside his mother and across from his father. Yami's mother, Kashmir, was a very beautiful and friendly woman. She had long silky blond hair and large, soft, violet-colored eyes. She was the one that Yami got his unusual eye color and short stature from, but she was still very pretty. She had on a white lace blouse and casual pants.

Yami's father was almost the exact opposite of Kashmir. He was tall and rigid, dressed in a business suit even at the breakfast table. Whatever color his hair had been before, it was shades of gray now, but he had a black moustache. His eyes were an intimidating shade of brown, and he hadn't smiled since 1849. Yami had gotten his deep voice and mean and sarcastic attitude from his father. Even now he semi-glared at Yami as he sat down next to his mother.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" Kashmir asked.

Yami nodded. "Well enough." He looked down. Two plates had already been set out for him. One contained eggs and bacon. The other had pancakes and fried ham. The appropriate flatware had been set out as well.

"How's school?" Yami's father asked in his constantly stern voice, his presence radiating like heat. He was a rather frightening businessman, and the one time Seto had seen him, he had told Yami later that Mr. Moto reminded him a little too well of Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto's stepfather and the one who had owned KaibaCorp before.

Yami shrugged and speared a slice of ham. "Fine," he said.

"I mean grades, Yami."

"As and Bs as usual," Yami said. He ate some ham.

Kashmir nodded warmly. "That's wonderful, Yami," she said. She glanced at Mr. Moto, making Yami suspicious. Was something up?

Clearing her throat, Kashmir leaned towards her son. "Tell me, how are things socially?" she asked.

Yami glanced at her, surprised. That wasn't a question he could remember her asking before. "Well...all right, I guess," he said with an indifferent shrug, eating some more ham.

"How many friends do you have?"

_None. _"Enough," Yami said.

Kashmir sighed, seeming a little frustrated.

"Let's get on with this," Mr. Moto said, looking at his Rolex. "I have a plane to catch to Egypt at 9:00."

"Get on with what?" Yami asked.

"Well, dear," Kashmir said, gracefully intertwining her fingers and placing them in front of her on the table, "your father and I discussed it, and we made a decision-"

Mr. Moto chose that place in her sentence to snort. Yami speared some more ham.

"-And we made a decision," Kashmir went on, "to adopt."

The fork stopped halfway to Yami's mouth. He stared at her, and unknowingly let the fork drop onto his plate. "Did you just say 'adopt'?" Yami said in disbelief.

Kashmir nodded. "Your lack of social progress has me worried, so I figured if you had a little brother or sister-preferably a little brother-to take care of, maybe it wouldn't be so hard for you to make friends."

"So the solution is another kid?" Yami demanded.

Kashmir shrugged gracefully. "It would be a good idea. It's been a long time since I had a child to take care of, and besides, it would be a wonderful opportunity to take in some poor, innocent girl or boy-preferably a boy-with a troubled past and give him or her another chance for a good life."

"Isn't that what homeless shelters are for?"

A tiny vertical line appeared between Kashmir's slender eyebrows. "Yami, you shouldn't be so upset about it. This is really a good idea, I think. Good for you and for me."

"As long as he or she doesn't poke his or her nose where he or she doesn't belong," Mr. Moto said. He glanced at his Rolex again. "I have to go. I need to be forty-five minutes early for the plane flight in case there are any complications. I'll be back in a week." He pushed back his high-backed chair, stood up, and stalked out of the dining room.

"Why would I want a little brother or sister?" Yami wanted to know.

"You've never had one," Kashmir said. "You really ought to think about it in a good light."

Yami crossed his arms and sighed huffily. "Fine," he snapped. "But don't expect me to let them mess with my stuff."

Kashmir shook her head. "I'm sure you'll like him or her if you give it a try," she insisted. "Anyway, I decided we should go today, since it's a Saturday and you don't have school. You can help me find a child."

"I don't want to."

"But you're going to."

"Fine." Yami stood up abruptly. "When do we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready, but before noon."

"Then let's go now."

Kashmir stood up, the smile back on her face and in her eyes. "All right. Trust me, Yami, this will be good for the both of us. I promise you!"

**END CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

Toli: Chapter's done!

Mena: And it gets better!

Jesselda: (grumbles) Or does it.

Toli: Drop us a review and let us know whether or not this story should stick around!


	2. Pick One Out

**RESPONSES

* * *

**

**SummerCapricorn**  
Mena: Yay! You're our first reviewer! (hugs SC)

Toli: We're glad you like! And we did say it was only _possible_ Yami/Tea. That means it may or may not happen.

Mena: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**redconvoy  
**Mena: Cute? Yay! 

Toli: Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Elizabeth Aiken  
**Toli: Welcome to our newest story! 

Mena: Hope you enjoy! And bring Ashley-kun!

* * *

**Yami's Chan  
**Toli: Glad you like! 

Mena: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Mirrored-Insanity  
**Mena: Hehehe, glad you think so highly of us! 

Toli: And for the record, no, we never let you down!

Mena: (sweatdrops) Vain much?

Toli: Yep!

Mena: You weren't asking too much! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Kyshin  
**Toli: I'm glad you like it so much! 

Mena: Hehehehe, we won't tell you who it is...but you'll get to see this chappie!

Toli: Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

**Jeffrey  
**Mena: Thank you so much for your opinion! 

Toli: You'll find out who Yami will be a big brother to this chapter.

Mena: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Arezal  
**Mena: Glad you think so! 

Toli: Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**kristen89  
**Toli: Welcome to our latest fic! 

Mena: Hehehehehe! Not tellin', not tellin'!

Toli: You'll have to wait and see who it is!

Mena: More marshmallows! (hugs Kristen) YAY! I LOVE YOU, GIRL!

Toli: (sweatdrops)

* * *

**Alaquathesweetgumtree  
**Toli: That is one tongue-twisting penname! 

Mena: Thanks so much for your review!

* * *

**mobileholmes  
**Mena: You think it's cute too? (hugs mb) YAY! 

Toli: Thanks a lot for reviewing!

* * *

**Masami Mistress Of Fire  
**Mena: DAMIE-CHAN! (massive glomp) I MISSED YOU MORE! 

Toli: (sweatdrops) Somehow I doubt that...

Jesselda: (sniffs disdainfully) You're incorrect, mortal. I do not copy.

Toli: (sweatdrop) Well, now you made her mad. (hugs Masami) Oh well! I still like you, my _ezekas kashny_! (favorite pal)

Mena: (nuzzling Damion) You really don't know who it is, Masami-kun? (nuzzles Damion more) Oh well, as long as I have Damie-chan, nothing else matters...

Toli: Just stop it.

Mena: Stop what? (starts making out with Damion)

Jesselda: (covers Mani's eyes) She has no shame.

Toli: Not anymore!

Mani: Am I missing some good Mena/Damion action?

Toli/Jesselda: (panicked) _NO_!

* * *

**Time Keeper  
**Toli: Glad it does! 

Mena: Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Night-Owl  
**Mena: Thanks for the compliment! 

Toli: And for reviewing!

* * *

**BlackTiger57  
**Mena: We're glad you like it! 

Toli: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**ketaglass  
**Mena: I'm glad it makes you so happy! 

Toli: Have you had sugar?

Mena: (bouncing around) Why, no!

Toli: (sweatdrops) Thanks for all the great compliments!

* * *

Mena: I guess they want this one to stay! 

Toli: Cool! (peace sign) We'd love to!

Jesselda: And I suppose that means more of me spouting witty disclaimers meant to tickle the readers' funnybones.

Mena:...

Toli:...Well, yeah, I guess!

Jesselda: (sighs) Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to us. But we don't even want it.

Mena/Toli: (glares)

Jesselda: Or at least I don't.

* * *

TWO: Pick One Out

Yami slumped sulkily in his seat as the chauffeur drove them to the Domino City Foster Home in the family limo. They had actually waited at home for twenty minutes until the chauffeur had come back from dropping Mr. Moto off at the airport. Now they were off, and when they came back, they expected to have someone else in the car with them. Preferably a boy.

Yami still wasn't in favor of this idea. What did they need with some kid who had been neglected living with them? Someone to dirty up things and break other things. Someone to follow him around and try to embarrass him in public. Someone to call him "big brother". That was the first thing Yami planned on telling whoever was the "lucky" kid: _don't call me brother_.

The limo's intercom clicked on. _"Mrs. Moto, we have arrived in front of the Domino City orphanage," _the chauffeur said.

"Thank you, Richard," Kashmir said. She peeked out the tinted window, and her eyes lit up. "Oh, I'm actually quite excited, Yami. Come on, let's go inside!" She opened the door before the chauffeur could make it there and stepped out.

Yami followed, letting the chauffer close the door behind him. He looked up at the orphanage: a square, one-story beige building with a small, rundown playground beside it. **DOMINO CITY FOSTER HOME **was embossed over the entrance.

"This place is a dump," Yami commented.

"Yami, watch your attitude," Kashmir said.

They entered the building. In front of them was a long hall, with wooden doors on each side. Some doors were open, and some were closed. Yami glanced around and wished he were elsewhere.

"Hi!" A girl with long strawberry-blond hair and green eyes suddenly appeared to their left. "I'm Serenity. Can I help you?"

Kashmir smiled at her. "Yes. We're looking for a child, possibly to adopt."

Serenity nodded. She caught sight of Yami and suppressed a giggle. "Come into the office, here," she said, ushering them into the second door on their right. Inside, a middle-aged woman with brown hair streaked in gray and blue eyes was sitting at a desk, writing something.

"Ms. Muyashi?" Serenity said, rapping her knuckles on the open door. "Clients." She then left with a shy glance at Yami, who smirked.

Ms. Muyashi looked up and smiled at them. She was wearing a pair of glasses on her nose, which were slightly filmy. "Hello," she said in a friendly voice. "I'm Amanda Muyashi, the manager of the orphanage."

"I'm Kashmir Moto," Kashmir said, walking up to the desk and extending a hand. "This is my son, Yami."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Moto," Ms. Muyashi said, shaking Kashmir's extended hand. "Moto as in Kyouni Moto?"

Kashmir nodded. Ms. Muyashi waved them into two chairs facing her desk. "Now," she said, "what can I help you with?"

"We're looking for a child, preferably a boy, to take into our home," Kashmir said. "I'm considering adoption and would like a child for a trial period. I'm a stay-at-home wife, and my son, as you can see, is quite grown up. I haven't had a child to take care of in a while."

Ms. Muyashi nodded and smiled, taking a glance at Yami. "You'd prefer a boy, you say? Well, believe it or not, many of our boys have been being adopted in the past few months. We don't have many that are quite young. Are you looking for any in a specific age group?"

"Oh, maybe six or seven."

"We've only got one boy left who is around six or seven," Ms. Muyashi said, glancing at Yami again. "The rest are in their teens and preteens. You can see him, perhaps, and if you don't want him, we can look at the girls, maybe."

Kashmir nodded. "Yes, that would be a good idea." Both Kashmir and Ms Muyashi seemed to think that it was a good idea. Ms. Muyashi didn't question Kashmir's ability to support the child because she knew all about the Moto name. Normally people who are rich through business like Mr. Moto's wouldn't be good candidates since they were usually away getting themselves more money. But since Kashmir stayed at home, it seemed as though it would be all right. Yami still wasn't in favor of it.

Ms. Muyashi stood up. "All right, then, follow me," she said, glancing at Yami.

Yami frowned. She had been doing an awful lot of glancing at him ever since he had walked into the office with his mother. What was her deal?

"There's something I should tell you," Ms. Muyashi said to Kashmir as they walked out of the office and down the hall, Yami trailing behind. "The boy's name is Yugi. He came from an abusive home and has been homehopping for about three years. No one seems to want him. He's about eight, I believe, and he's the youngest boy here. His case is a sad one. He seems to be afraid of strangers, and he doesn't usually like physical contact."

"Oh, that's terrible," Kashmir said.

Ms. Muyashi nodded. "It is. I'm very careful about who I let take him, but I have a feeling that you're just the family he needs." She said so with yet another glance back at Yami, who glared at her.

"Oh, yes," Kashmir said, nodding vehemently. "He sound like just the kind of child I wanted. I wanted to take a child with a troubled past and give them another chance at a good life. I'll do everything I can for him."

Ms. Muyashi smiled. "I think you are just the kind of mother he needs," she said. "Oh, and one more thing. Yugi has a heart condition and he takes a medication for it. It isn't too serious; one pill at the end of every week is all."

"I can remember that," Kashmir said. "Does he have a doctor's prescription?"

Yami decided to tune out the rest as he aimlessly followed his mother and Ms. Muyashi down the seemingly never-ending hallway. He saw Serenity standing in a doorway, talking to someone inside the room, as they passed by. She noticed him and tried to watch him without looking like it. He gave her a wink and she blushed. Someone inside the room giggled.

Yami turned and pretended to look elsewhere, but he was really listening to the conversation Serenity was having with whoever her giggling friend was.

"He's cute, isn't he, Serenity?"

"Yeah, he is, but he's the son of that famous Moto guy. He'd never go for me."

"Why don't you follow him home and offer to be his personal slave?"

"Mai!"

"Ah, here we are," Ms. Muyashi said, stopping at an open door. "He's in here by himself, poor thing. He has no boys around his age to talk to, and he's afraid of girls, naturally. Come in and speak to him. I think you will be particularly interested, Yami."

Yami suppressed a glare as he followed the two women into the room. Like he cared about some dumb kid. He felt sorry for him if he had been abused, but that was as far as it went.

The room was mostly empty. A low, round table was in the middle of the room. The small, rectangle-shaped window, smudged with dirt and fingerprints, shone dim sunlight into the room. There were a few chairs lined up against the wall, and a three-drawer plastic bureau filled with art supplies in the corner. There was a little kid curled up into a ball and wedged in the corner farthest from them. He was the only one in there, like Ms. Muyashi had said.

"Is that him?" Kashmir asked in a whisper.

"Yes it is. Here, stay here and I'll bring him to you."

Yami idled the time away by looking around disinterestedly as Ms. Muyashi headed over to the boy in the corner. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye and glanced over to see Serenity passing by the doorway. She had quickly looked away when he looked at her, and she was blushing. Yami watched her pass by.

"Yugi?" Yami heard Ms. Muyashi speak and looked over to where she was kneeling down in front of the boy. "Come on. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Despite himself, Yami found himself curious about the boy. Maybe it was all of Ms. Muyashi's suggestive remarks. What had she been getting at? He watched as both so-called Yugi and Ms. Muyashi both stood up. Ms. Muyashi extended her hand, and Yugi took it. She then led him over to Kashmir and Yami.

"Mrs. Moto, Mr. Moto, this is Yugi," Mr. Muyashi said. "Yugi, this is Yami and Kashmir Moto."

Yami glanced down at the boy disinterestedly, and then found himself doing a double take. Was this some kind of joke? He felt like he was looking into a mirror from the past. This kid-Yugi-looked _just like him_. He looked like a younger version of Yami, only thinner and dirtier. Yami found himself staring for a few moments, until his mother's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Oh, Yami, isn't that sweet? He looks just like you!"

"Yeah," Yami said sarcastically. "Sweet." He still couldn't help his surprise. Yugi glanced up at him for a second. His eyes were the same color as Yami's and Kashmir's, only tending more towards amethyst than violet. He was wearing a long-sleeved gray sweatshirt and jeans, and beat-up sneakers.

Kashmir got down on her knees so she could be closer to his level. Even though she was naturally short and on her knees, Yugi-hair excluded-only came up to her nose. "Hello, Yugi," she said in a friendly voice. "I'm Kashmir Moto. I want to take you home."

Yugi slowly looked at her. His eyes were wary, as if expecting her to yell "Just kidding!" and skip out the door.

"He doesn't like to talk to people very much," Yami remembered hearing Ms. Muyashi say. Fine with him. He preferred the silent type over a chatterbox anyway.

"So, would you like to take him?" Ms. Muyashi asked.

Kashmir stood up and nodded. "I think he's perfect," she said with a huge, joyous grin.

Ms. Muyashi nodded and smiled, as if she'd been expecting to hear that. "Good, then. Come on back to my office, and you can fill out the necessary paperwork that releases him into your care. By the way, how long a trial period are we talking here?" she asked Yami's mother as the two women left the room.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe forever," Kashmir said with a cheery giggle. Their voices faded down the hall, leaving Yami with his brand new little brother.

* * *

Yami's P.O.V.

* * *

I would rather have been shot into space without an astronaut suit than say anything to him, but I did my best to hold a mask of indifference. I looked down at Yugi again, who was staring at the floor.

"So," I said in my the-world-can-go-to-hell-for-all-I-care voice, "you'll be staying with us. That's fine, but don't call me brother and don't mess with my stuff. Understand?"

Yugi watched the floor. After a few moments, he nodded. I watched him with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. What was with this kid? Was his past that bad?

I sighed, unsure with how to deal with him. "Well, come on. Mom's going to leave after filling out some papers, and I don't wanna stay in this rat hole any longer than I need to. Let's go." I turned and walked toward the door. Then I stopped, realizing he wasn't following me. I glanced over my shoulder to see what his problem was. He was still looking at the floor, silent.

"You coming or what?"

He still didn't move. I had the urge to yell "Are you deaf?" at him, but for some reason, I didn't. I felt myself wanting to be patient with this kid; after all, he had been abused. Maybe yelling his head off wasn't the right approach.

I turned around again and walked back to him. I looked down at him. Hair excluded, he only came up to my waist. "Are you coming?" I asked in what I hoped was a gentler voice. Cut me some slack. I was _trying _to be all nice and patient with him.

Yugi continued looking at the floor. Finally he spoke. "You don't want me to come."

I was surprised he had been so perceptive. "Well, maybe not," I admitted, "but my mom wants you, and her opinion outweighs mine, so you have a new home. You gonna take it or not?"

Yugi hesitated, then looked up at me. He watched me for a moment, then he slightly nodded. I turned around, relieved that the first roadblock had been taken care of. It was so weird, but every second I spent around this kid, I felt sorrier and sorrier for him. Why had he had to have abusive parents? Why couldn't he have lived a normal life? Those were questions I couldn't answer, but now I was finding myself more curious about this boy and the sorry hand fate had dealt him. I wondered briefly if Mom had been right, then shook my head. Of course not. This was all just a big waste of my time.

Wasn't it?

Before I could answer that question-or not answer it-I felt a small hand hesitantly slide into my own. I looked down to find Yugi with his fingers wrapped around my palm, staring at the floor so hard I was afraid it would crack. He had moved closer to me. Was he scared? Maybe he thought we weren't planning to keep him. I looked at the top of his head, since his face was turned downward, and wondered briefly if I had some weird mental illness that made me feel good because he wanted to hold my hand.

I closed my fingers around Yugi's small hand and headed for the doorway. Yugi followed me, his death grip on my hand warning me that he had no plans to let go. I meandered us down the hallway, trying to remember which stupid door was the one to Ms. Muyashi's office. I couldn't remember. They were all the same boring damn brown color! And it was driving me up a _wall_! I finally remembered which door Serenity had taken us to when we first came in and found my way to it.

Mom was just finishing up whatever important documents she had had to fill out. Either there hadn't been that many, or we had been lost longer than I thought. She looked up and smiled when she saw the two travelers standing in the doorway. Her smile seemed to stretch farther, if that's possible, when she noticed we were holding hands and cutting off each other's blood supplies.

"Ready to go, boys?" she asked with a schoolgirl's bubbly enthusiasm. She seemed to have infected Ms. Muyashi with it as well, because the both of them were grinning impossibly wide-and quite stupid looking-grins. "I've filled out all the paperwork, got Yugi's medication-" she held up and shook a small brown paper bag like a trophy "-and he's officially a part of the Moto family!"

"Great, Mom," I said with as little enthusiasm as possible. She dragged us out the door and to the limo.

"Ms. Muyashi gave us her phone number, in case we have any questions or problems or anything like that," Mom said as we got into the limo and the chauffeur drove us off. "This is going to be so wonderful!"

I tried to become annoyed, like I had been on the way here. But somehow, with Yugi's hand still in mine, I couldn't find it in me.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Toli: (ticked) Well, I think you put enough humor in that chapter to put a few comedians to shame, Mena!

Mena: What? You SAID I could put what I wanted in it so long as it was about the story.

Toli: And my words come back to bite me in the butt...Anyhow, leave us a review and come back next time!


End file.
